dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe's Room
"Chloe's Room" is a location in 44 Cedar Ave.Life Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" History Chloe's Room the living space of Chloe Price. The room is peppered with elements of graffiti, and posters that overlap atop each other across the walls. From her conversation with Max Caulfield, Chloe spends little time at her home and her room because of the persistent presence of David Madsen, her stepfather. When the two enter the room after escaping Nathan Prescott at Blackwell Academy, Chloe's room is in a state of disarray and "has changed" since the last time Max saw it almost five years ago. Gameplay Like Max's Room, interacting with various highlighted objects in Chloe's room expands on Chloe Price's backstory that is otherwise not privy to Max before she meets Chloe again. Consequence based incidents like knocking Chloe's snowglobe from a shelf in a open closet, and having to hide in the closet (or not) from David Madsen, impact the narrative of the first episode. In two sequences, Chloe's radio plays "Santa Monica Dream" by and "Piano Fire" by . Gallery Promotional Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-01.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-08.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-07.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-04.jpg Life is Strange (October 2014 Screenshots)-03.jpg Episode_1_Screenshot-13.jpg|Max and Chloe have a heart-to-heart Episode_1_Screenshot-14.jpg|Chloe using David Madsen's gun Screenshots "Chrysalis" Chloe's_Room-01.jpg Chloe's_Room-02.jpg Chloe's_Room-03.jpg Chloe's_Room-04.jpg Chloe's_Room-05.jpg Chloe's_Room-06.jpg Chloe's_Room-07.jpg Chloe's_Room-08.jpg Chloe_Dad_is_Gone.jpg|Max discovers Chloe's height chart (once managed by William) has been crossed out. "Dad is Gone" is written at the top of the chart. Max and Chloe drawing 2.png|Max and Chloe's drawings of their superhero identities Max and Chloe drawing.png|Max and Chloe's drawings of their detective identities Chloe_and_Amber.png|Max discovers a photograph of Chloe and Rachel. Chloe_Photos-1.png|Chloe without her hat. Chloe_Photos-2.png Chloe_Photos-3.png|Chloe getting high. Max_Chloe_Room_1.jpg Chloe_Blaze.png|Chloe getting high in front of Max. Chloe_Suitcase.png|Chloe's suitcase full of junk. Chloe_Papers.png|Expenses paper found in Chloe's room. Chloe_Parking_Tickets.png|Chloe's parking tickets. Chloe_Report_Card.jpg|Chloe's report card from May 20, 2011 "Chaos Theory" Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-12.jpg|Chloe and Max relaxing in the bed Chloe_(Ep3)-05.jpg|Chloe asleep in her bedroom Max_(Ep3)-31.jpg|Max sleeping in Chloe's bedroom Chloe_(Ep3)-06.jpg|Chloe and Max chat about their nighttime hijinks at the Gym Chloe_(Ep3)-10.jpg|Chloe relaxing in her bedroom Chloe_(Ep3)-30.jpg Chloe_(Ep3)-17.png|Chloe discusses her "boy toy phase" and Rachel Amber 1/4 Chloe_(Ep3)-29.jpg|Chloe discusses her "boy toy phase" and Rachel Amber 4/4 Chloe_(Ep3)-19.png|Chloe discusses Rachel Amber 2/4 Chloe_(Ep3)-22.png|Chloe discusses Rachel Amber 3/4 Chloe_(Ep3)-18.png|Max states the obvious about Chloe's feelings for Rachel Amber Chloe_(Ep3)-31.jpg|Chloe compliments Max's appearance in Rachel's clothes Chloe_(Ep3)-20.jpg|Chloe after Max calls her Shaka Brah Chloe_(Ep3)-09.jpg|Chloe dares Max to take a chance and kiss her Max_(Ep3)-15.png|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 1/6 Max_(Ep3)-16.png|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 2/6 Max_(Ep3)-17.png|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 3/6 Max_(Ep3)-03.jpg|Max wearing Rachel Amber's clothes Max_(Ep3)-19.jpg|Max calls Chloe Shaka Brah Max_(Ep3)-22.jpg|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 5/6 Max_(Ep3)-23.jpg|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 6/6 Chloe_(Ep3)-03.jpg|Chloe's photograph of Rachel and Max's photograph of the Blue Butterfly Chloe_(Ep3)-02.jpg|Chloe's cell phone slider featuring a photograph of herself and Rachel Chloe_Phone_(Max_Slider).png|Chloe's cell phone slider (if the player sides with Chloe in all major decisions through episodes 1-3) Frank_and_Chloe_(Ep3)-01.png|Chloe and Frank's text conversation if Max doesn't allow Chloe to take the money from the Handicap fund Frank_and_Chloe_(Ep3)-02.png|Readable text version of Chloe and Frank's texts Kid_Max_and_Chloe-02.jpg|Teenage Chloe and Max during Max's birthday Chloe's_Room_(Ep3)-01.jpg|Max's wet clothes in Chloe's bedroom Chloe's_Room_(Ep3)-02.jpg|Chloe Price's old flip phone Chloe's_Room_(Ep3)-03.png|Rachel Amber's missing persons posters on Chloe's desk "Dark Room" Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-12.png|Chloe's bedroom as seen in the launch trailer for "Dark Room" Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-01.png|Max enters Chloe's former and empty bedroom Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-02.png|Max inside Chloe's empty bedroom Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-07.png|Max sits and reflects in Chloe's old bedroom Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-09.png|Chloe's painting of a butterfly left on an empty shelf Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-08.png|Chloe's height chart 1/2 Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-11.png|Chloe's height chart 2/2 Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-05.png|Aaron Price's letter to his brother William 1/2 Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-06.png|Readable text version of Aaron Price's letter to his brother William 2/2 Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-03.png|Aunt Dorothy's letter to Joyce 1/2 Chloe's_Old_Room_(Ep4)-04.png|Readable text version of Aunt Dorothy's letter to Joyce 2/2 Chloe's_Room_(Ep4)-15.jpg|Chloe and Max in her bedroom soon after Max's return from the alternate timeline Chloe's_Room_(Ep4)-10.png|The backyard mural transformed into a investigation board Chloe's_Room_(Ep4)-13.jpg|Chloe's book, The Bad Girrl's Guide to Gunz by Coffy Grier References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Locations